


needing your kiss

by KristiLynn



Series: I want your kiss [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, New Year's Eve, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Kali has never had a New Years kiss. Steve wants to change that.





	needing your kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: “You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” from Tumblr.

“You’ve never had a New Year’s kiss?” Steve asks like it’s the most outlandish thing he’s ever heard.

“I’ve never had a New Year’s kiss,” Kali repeats with a roll of her eyes.

“How is that possible?”

“My nights didn’t consist of parties like yours. They focused more on breaking into people’s houses so I could survive.”

“But you never found any time for a little fun? Even Oliver Twist had time for a little fun.”

“No he didn’t.” Kali shakes her head. “His life was terrible. Did you even read the book?”

“I saw the movie does that count?” Steve smiles at her and hops up onto the Byer’s kitchen counter. “Look I’m just saying that’s not your life anymore. You get to be a semi-normal teenage girl, and that means taking part in embarrassing rites of passage like kissing people at midnight, people who you may or may not necessarily want to kiss the next morning. And since I don’t have anyone to kiss and you don’t have anyone to kiss…” His face turns the lightest shade of red, almost undetectable if you weren’t paying attention. Thankfully she was. 

“Steve,” Kali steps closer to him, pressing her body up against his. “Are you asking if you can kiss me?”

“Maybe.”

She places her hands on his chest, licks her lips and smiles. “Tell you what,” she whispers. “Come find me at midnight. I’ll give you your answer.” 

And with that she turns and walks back into the living room, joining everyone else to watch Dick Clark ring in the New Year.


End file.
